Liquid Red
by Veroxion
Summary: /SasuSaku\ "Would you like some tea, Miss. Haruno?" /Oneshot. Darkfic\


**Hm, so I hope you enjoy this, it just came to my mind one night... this is actually my usual writing style, and this is in second person (meaning you're like the person...) so yes, please excuse all grammar mistakes.**

**Warning: This story contains dark themes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters but I own the plot, so if you dare steal it, prepare for me to come after you with a stick...**

**x**

You stare at the wall, the dark wallpaper slowly rotting away, you tilt your head to the side, dirty raven hair moving slightly, you look at the broken china cups, silently sitting alongside the cracked milk jug and teapot, you smirk to yourself, a insane smirk, a smirk which makes people look away in fear.

You crawl, on your hands and knee's towards the cracked and broken china ware, peering into the empty cup, red liquid rimmed the bottom, dry, solid.

You smirk, again that insane smirk, you sit at a tilted angle, looking up at your diner for tonight, picking up the sharp knife on a small tray to the side, where other sharp objects are, covered in a red substance, you look up again at your diner.

"How are you tonight, Miss. Haruno?" you ask in a sultry voice, you receive a muffled sob, you tilt your head to the side, "I'm dreadfully sorry, Miss. Haruno, but I cannot hear you, would you like me to un-gag you?" you ask, the words carefully coming from your mouth, Miss. Haruno, nods slightly, tears forming at the bottom of her emerald eyes, you smirk, that insane smirk, once more as you reach across the broken china and un-tie the piece of cloth, pressed onto your diner's mouth, Miss. Haruno lets out a gasp for air, you feel your lips curl up, but not into that insane smirk, oh no.

You actually smile.

"C-can you let me go?" Miss. Haruno asks, in fear. You feel your eyes droop to the knife in your hand, as you carefully set it down, you pick up the teapot, hoping there is still some of the liquid left from last nights tea party, in there, "I'm very sorry, Miss. Haruno, but you must stay." you say, you feel your smiling lips turn into a frown when no liquid pours from the broken teapot.

Its empty.

You feel your lips turn up, into that insane smirk, you look up at Miss. Haruno, who was shaking in fear.

_You can't have a tea party, without tea._

You pick up the sharp object, laying in front of you and scoot towards Miss. Haruno."W-what are you d-d-oing?" Miss. Haruno asks, eyeing the knife. "I'm very sorry Miss. Haruno but I will have to gag you again, you see, you cannot have a tea party, without the tea." You wrap the cloth, once again around her mouth.

You grip the knife, the insane smirk still on your face, you inch the knife closer to her creamy skin, suddenly, sticking it in, Miss. Haruno's body jerks, trying to get away from the pain, from the knife.

From _you_.

You drag the knife down Miss. Haruno's arm, drawing blood, the insane smirk still on your lips, her muffled cries and weeping goes un noticed. You pick up the broken teapot, lacing your fingers around the cool handle, bringing it up towards Miss. Haruno's bleeding arm, letting the blood drip carefully into it.

_Drip_.

_Drip_.

_Drip_.

You watch as Miss. Haruno faints, her small body slamming against the hard wooden floor. You watch, but do nothing, making sure the blood still drips into the teapot, you watch as the teapot reaches half full.

You pull the teapot away from the now unconscious Miss. Haruno and you put the lid on, hearing a loud, 'clink' as the china greet each other.

"Now, Miss,Haruno." you start, pouring the 'tea' into a cracked teacup, and then pouring some into your diners.

"Would you like some tea?" You ask, bringing your own teacup to your lips, and taking a sip, letting it mould with your tounge as the flavour melts in your mouth.

"It taste's like..."

**x**

**...**

**Are you deeply disturbed?**

**Lol, like I said it was... well dark and morbid, yes Sasuke has gone a bit insane.. poor Miss. Haruno, which is of course Sakura. This came to my mind after Sasuke goes insane in the manga (I'm serious, Tobi/Madara (which fucking one is it?!) has CORRUPTED him!) argh.**

**Anyway, there's another dark fic like this (another storyline though) on the way in Sakura's POV, with of course slight SasuSaku (because I'm obsessed and I just can't help it.)**

**Review because I love getting them and it encourages me! D**


End file.
